


The Hunter

by Chaos_Music



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Music/pseuds/Chaos_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Percy Jackson is a hunter of Artemis.Duhhh you read the title right?</p><p>  WARNING:This is NOT your typical "Chaos Story".Perseus Jackson will NOT be betrayed or ignored or yada yada yada.This is a serious change. NOT a change of a name or a character. I am changing the entire plot ,so don't consider this a "Chaos Story"</p><p>  Also, there might be blood shed in this story, as well as characters that aren't as straight as an arrow or as clearly identified (People from the LGBT+ community) and if you are not interested in reading such a story turn away and run. Run and never look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Join me as we swim away further and further from the stereotypical PJO Chaos story and into a Holy-Cow-How-Did-The-Plot-Turn-Into-This story where as you progress, the feel become too feely that you can't even.
> 
> I am in full understanding that the beginning of the story sucks balls but honestly,what did you expect. It was 2013 and that year was an awful year filled with awkwardness

A young woman was being chased by hellhounds. Her bow was broken, her magical quiver ripped into pieces, her dagger thrown away all in order to have a normal life with her normal husband. But she should've known that no demigod, no matter how many quests they succeed in, no matter how many monsters they've slayed, and no matter how many wars they've won, will NEVER have a normal life. It may not be fair but it is their life.

 

You see this woman is the red-headed daughter of Demeter. Lily Garson married the Roman demigod Jonathan Garson. It was a Greek in love with a Roman, but both decided that it would be best to leave the life of the gods and live a normal one. The couple thought that the steps to an escape is to rid themselves of their weapons, families and friends and whatever ties them to the odd life. Oh how wrong they were. Now she's running away from a pack of hellhounds she knew weren't hard to beat with her demigod powers or abilities. How could she be so unprepared? She was told that there was old and powerful blood running deep inside her. It was dormant to her, her mother made sure of it, but it still works as a beacon to monsters. While on the road of leaving the business of the Greeks to themselves, her mother had drawn away her ability to have control over her element.

* * *

 

Demeter was her second mother, for her first mother was a mortal. Demeter fell in love with a young farmer while the goddess was screaming for her stolen daughter, Persephone. She was stomping through a field of corn and tearing down everything in her path, when a young lady named Sally yelled at her and threatened to beat her with a scythe. Demeter was enraged, who dares fight with the great goddess of agriculture when Sally cried,

 

"That was supposed to be my money! I would've made enough to buy my papa's land back! The trees would've been saved if you hadn't destroyed my hard work!"

 

Demeter was quick to cool down after than and promised the woman to repay her. Sally sobbed as she explained why she needed every last produce she had. Her father had sold his land to a company in order to quickly gain money to try and save his dying wife last year. After several hundred thousand dollars were exchanged with a small amount of medicinal help, the wife had passed away. Sally's father died shortly afterward, but Sally kept going. She worked on large amounts of crops year round and with this last pay, she would be able to buy the land her father sold. Sally had taken Demeter to see it, and it was beautiful. They were standing on a small hill that oversaw the area, and they were lucky it was there, or else the beauty of the place would’ve been lost.

 

It was a large space filled with greens, reds, purples, and yellows in that order somehow. Sally explained that this place was preserved by her family for centuries. Her father got it from his mother and her mother before her, and so on. The leftmost area of the land had apple trees, some of the most majestic ones Demeter has ever seen with large, juicy ripe red apples hanging off of each one of the hundreds of branches trees supported. On their right, an array of lavenders were organized somehow by the exact shade of each one. The more red ones were towards the apples, the more blue ones were toward a field of clovers. The clovers were all so green, and so beautiful they struck a chord deep inside Demeter. A hint of a memory. At last, to the right of the clovers were sunflowers. All so large and so full, they made Demeter cry. She knew this place, she MADE this place. When she ran to escape the load of being an Olympic goddess, she came here and worked on making her favorite colors into plants. It was her turn to cry. Sally didn’t really know what was going on, but she still comforted the emotional woman.

 

A few hours later, Demeter and Sally were living in the center of the land they bought back and Demeter may or may not have shifted somethings to make it so that Sally can live here forever and may or may not have the land own itself after she dies. Sally was so grateful they ended up making love that night. Demeter was shocked that Sally was fine with this but the farmer replied with “No one can resist a wonderful woman like you”. After that steamy night, Demeter ran off and didn’t come back. Sally was heartbroken but accepted what Demeter has given her. She began her life as an author now, and planed to find the lady that stole her her and keep her to herself.

 

Nine months later, a baby girl showed up on Sally’s doorstep with a note from the goddess explaining it all. Sally accepted the daughter who, as Demeter explained, was “two thirds of us and one third willpower” and raised this miracle child all on her own.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry son" where the last words that left that same child before a hellhound got to her. Her baby didn't even know what was going on. And wouldn’t know what happened to his mother nor his grandmother. The poor child would ask many questions about his upbringing when he is old enough to ask. Then, he would ask about his parents, and later his grandparents would be questioned. Maybe, if the circumstances are awful enough, he’ll ask about why. Why doesn’t anyone know what happened to him? Why did he even exist? Why doesn’t anyone answer him? But no one will be able to answer him, for he is all alone.The baby had fallen asleep.

 

Like magic or a blessing from some high deity, the hellhounds stopped their search for the child and left him for other prey. Not much further away, a group of demigods were killing what they could see of that pack. When the nearby threat was over, the leader of that group stood high and praised.

 

"Good job ladies." The goddess Artemis said. “We might’ve been a bit late, but at least no one was harmed”

 

"I think we were more than “a bit” late, Mi Lady" said her second Zoe Nightshade. "There is a body of a woman not far from here."

 

Zoe looked over her shoulder to see the bloody figure that was being examined by the other hunters.

 

“Her injuries were caused by the hellhounds, that is guaranteed. However, their location and depth suggest that they were with purpose. It is more than likely to be an act of defense rather than one of suicide, however the second isn’t out of the question. We couldn’t find any object of importance yet even with out best locators on the scene. We have also managed to keep the innocent away from the tainting area. What shall we do now?”

  


Artemis gave her the order to prepare for a burial when suddenly,

"Milady Mi'lady" a young hunter with a shadowy object in her hands called out, running toward them. Her speed alarmed Artemis.

 

"What’s wrong?" She asked calmly, no use panicking if there is a possible threat now is there?

 

"There’s a boy here."

 

The surrounding hunters were shocked. Was there really a male in the presence? If so, that means they were bad at picking out a place to rest and hunt. Dare she, a young and innocent child question their authority? Mai, said child, was feeling uneasy due to all the stares and glares she was receiving and hung her head in shame.

 

Sensing what the young one was thinking, Artemis placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and said

 

"Where is he?"

 

"Over here." She lifted the blanket in her arms. Many eased up at that. Yeah, they thought, it’s her imagination. She probably thinks the bundle of blankets are a boy. Haha, that’s cute.

 

“Mai, stop joking around. We all know that what you have is just a blanket’  A somewhat-stuck up hunter said rather loudly. “Do you really think that there is a boy here? I don’t think so.”

 

Artemis agreed although she would prefer it if the hunter wasn’t being rude about it. The others saw their leader nod and started to get back to their positions to avoid the lecture they know is coming up on what to and what not to do involving males when Mai defended herself.

"No! I’m not joking the boy is a baby!"

 

The hunters stopped and looked before questioning themselves. The blanket was too thin to hold a monster baby, but there is no way it could be a human child. Who would leave him out here in the cold, unforgiving night? Unless,

 

“Are you saying that..” The rude huntress began softly as Mai struggled to untangle the blankets.

 

“...There’s a boy in there.” Artemis ended as she stared at the baby. He was actually there. In the almost flat blanket, there was a child. Was it magic? Or did the darkness shield the figure? The goddess of the moon preferred the former option, because it didn’t graze at her pride and decided to act upon it. She knew this had to be sorted, big time.

 

"You stay here. I will take the matters to Olympus and figure it out. This may not be a normal child after all."

 

And with that Artemis disappeared. She got all the way up to Olympus with one thought on her mind, is it time?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIXED THIS! AND IT MATCHES MY EDITION ON WATTPAD NOW!! FUCKING FINALLY!


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's POV -Hunter's camp/a Forest-

I was staring at the young boy in Phoebe's hands. He looked about a year old, with wide green eyes and jet black hair. I didn't want to kill a baby even thought it was a boy. I smiled at the thought of having a brother to take care of, but frowned at the thought of having him be ridiculed in the hands of the other hunters at such a young age. Suddenly the blanket and the boy diapered in a silver light leaving behind a small note on Phoebe's hand. She picked it off and read it out loud "Hunters," it read "I need to see the fate of the boy and discus it with the rest of the Olympian Council. 'Til then stay put." Phoebe looked up to me waiting for any orders. I sighed and told her "Go and gather everyone for dinner" She nodded eagerly and ran off.

**Ew. It's so short.** **Why did I think this was enough for one chapter? Damn you 2013 me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeus's POV**

_Silly Mortals_ I thought staring at my Hephaestus T.V. in my secret entertainment room hidden in my temple. Yeah _The all mighty Zeus_ watches Earthly Mortals on Hephaestus T.V. I mean Come ON,It's fun.I laughed as Markunus and Froli tried to find Octoli. They didn't have to follow Marisisa's trail to find out where Octoli was held captive I mean they should of just made Victor and Victoria confess that.....Never Mind.

I felt my phone vibrate so got up and made my way to the throne room. I should explain the phone: You see, I was tired of being cut of from my activities because someone wanted to talk to me. So I asked (or forced which ever you prefer) Hephaestus to make me a phone that will vibrate 3 minutes before someone wants to summon me. I sat on my throne and looked at the others here. Artemis in the middle of the room waiting impatiently, holding some sort of blanket in her arms cooing at the inside of it. Athena sat at her throne probable thinking of her daughter that she left with a mortal. At last there was Hestia who was tending the flames.

"Athena?"I called out randomly

"Yes Father?" She said looking up to me

"What is your child's name?"

"Oh. She is called Annabeth" she sighed. I wanted to say something to encourage her but all the other gods, except for Poseidon who was searching for...something, arrived and Artemis began explaining.

"My Hunters and I were in Armadilia Forest when we saw a pack of Hellhound attack a demigod." She began

"Artemis" I interrupted rubbing my temples "I don't care about the demigod that died. We can't do anything about that."

The other gods nodded agreeing

"But Father she didn't have an aura of a demigod.... she had one of a mortal with a hind of strawberries"

We all turned to Demeter.

"BUT" My daughter started before anyone can interrogate my Strawberry Sister

"That isn't the case "

"Then _WHAT_ **is** " Dionysus said slumping in his throne a glass of Pepsi in his hand, The only way I knew what it was is because of Hermes's sons and Hephaestus TV.

Artemis stared at him then.. _WHIZ._ An arrow flew directly at the wine god breaking the glass in his hand. I turned to the source of it to see Apollo holding his bow

"Shut up you old sot" He said and Athena started silent laughing. I sighed and yelled

"Enough.Artemis,what is the problem"

 "We found a boy demigod" "Take him to camp then"Athena said

"I tried but he won't enter. The Fates came and said that his fate has two roads........"

 


End file.
